Sharp City High
by Flame8kdg
Summary: Raven finds herself admitted into the most famous school in the world, Jump City High, and forms a crime fighting team with her new friends the teen titans. Can she stop the arrival of her father to earth, and if she does will she be able to handle the horrors of adolescent life in High School? Raven/Beast Boy Jinx/Kid Flash Starfire/Robin
1. prologue

**_So this is an AU of the Teen Titans, this idea came to me while I was watching the show again after a few years. This is only the intro to the first chapter which I hope to have done soon. Just wanted to throw a part of it out there to see how you all like it. Let me know what you think so far and I will post the rest in a few days or hours depending on how much writing I can get done._**

* * *

_**Deep in the forest a few miles from Jump City High**_

Mysterious tall objects as far as the eye can see, very wide and green with brown all around. These mysterious objects are all over the place, making the dark night all the more gloomy. it was just passed 7 pm but already the Moon was out in such early August nights. It would be otherwise quiet if it weren't for the pants and pitter patter of a just as mysterious person running. She looked like a perfectly normal, 5'3" tall, 16 year old girl, aside from the fact that her eyes were glowing white.

If the eyes did not show just how different she was from a regular person, it did not help that her skin was gray, and she seemed like she hadn't eaten in days. She only had a blue hoodie filled with holes and much too big for her small figure. Her pants, aside from as well having holes, only looked clean because of their color, grey. Her shoes were blue high tops, the blue was only noticeable in a few places since the shoes were dirty and over used. She also had a mountain climbing style bag, black, empty as all her food was gone.

She was running through the forest trying to escape her pursuers, some strange monsters that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They were at least 6 feet tall, all wearing dark green helmets. They had dark green wings on their backs, and hard shell chests and abs of the same color. Their skin was blue and scaly like a fish. All in all they looked like the creature from the black lagoon's offspring.

"Capture the Tamaranean!"

"Don't let her get away! Or Lord Trogaar will have our heads!"

She had no idea what these strange creatures were talking about but she knew that no matter what she could not let herself get caught. She needed to find help from the heroes of Earth, for it was in danger. She had went to all the heroes she heard about, the Justice League, Batman, even Superman privately. None of them wanted to help her, out of mistrust of her heritage.

She would have been able to have evaded her attackers no problem as she could levitate, if she had been in full health. Truth be told she was hungry, thirsty, and panicking. Her powers required her to be in complete control of her emotions, and she could only manage enough to allow her to blast her enemies with blasts of dark energy.

She ran and ran, knowing that her only hope was to evade them enough for her to hide. Fortunately for her, she was only a few more miles from the city if she could keep the pace she was going she would arrive in 20 minutes. Unfortunately for her, the creatures were gaining on her, the first one being just out of arms reach of her.

Just as she was about to reach the end of the forest there was a fence very large and beyond it, a dark alley way. She doesn't have time to blast her way through so she forces herself to become invisible with the last of her strength and after making it across, she begins to stumble.

She can barely see as the pain in her stomach and the exhaustion of her escape finally start to win. She makes it to the edge of the alley before she collapses.


	2. Really Old Dorm

_**Ok so this story is gonna have a pretty slow start but it will speed up a bit more as I go along theaction should begin the next chapter but introductions are important. Also please tell me what you think I like to here people's opinions and/or reactions, even suggestions. Thank you**_

_**Sharp City High a few hours before.**_

Sharp City High was one of the most famous schools in the States, and not just because it was the highest ranking school in the world. The School was literally so massive, it was its own city. It had everything, from its own fire department to a police station; many of its buildings being dorms and shops to accommodate its vast student body. Buildings that looked like schools were in fact only one subject department. For entertainment theatres, both classical and digital, were built; along with clubs, mini golf courses, and even a beach with its own amusement park. It even had its own banks and loan businesses.

Despite all these accommodations, however, there was a very big problem in the Jump; crime. As big as the school was the police force was only big enough to handle a tenth of the city. Being a high school, despite its size, it had all the usual problems at a grand scale. Gangs, thugs, and criminals of all shapes and size would end up here since, most graduates that couldn't handle the outside world stayed.

It was unnecessary to say that bullying was also going on at full force. There were 3 guys hidden from view in a back alley; all about 6 feet with clean cut jeans, blue, and all had a football varsity jacket that was red with white sleeves and, in bold black letters, last names of each player going from shoulder to shoulder on the back, respectfully; beating up a scrawny 5 feet tall nerd.

The nerd was just like most stereotypes, formal black shoes, beige Khakis with overalls, and a plain white button up long sleeve shirt. The only real difference was the nerd himself. His wild rarely combed hair was a dark green, his eyes, although covered with big round glasses, were emerald green, and his skin, from his childish rounded face to his thin, delicate figure, was also green. The boy looked like The Incredible Hulk's younger, weaker, and smaller brother aside from the sharp fang hanging out of his mouth.

He was being kicked around by the 3 boys with no signs of fighting back. They were just about done when one of the boys was sent flying. When the other two reacted it was too late, they were also tossed around like rag dolls and in 5 seconds they were gone screaming "this isn't over!"

The young boy got up and looked at his savior. "Thanks they're usually not so rough." He was an average sized guy standing 5'6", white skin, slender build though he looked like he worked out often, he had white skin sleek facial features, his black hair was spiked up, and his eyes were covered with black sunglasses. He had on a brown leather jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and black military boots.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm ok, thanks; the name is Beast Boy by the way."

"Beast Boy?"

"It's what everyone calls me-" Beast Boy sniffs a little and immediately recognizes the stranger's scent, "Wowzers! You're Robin!"

Robin quickly slams Beast Boy up against the wall and questions him, " How do you know that!?"

"I—I used to work for the Doom Patrol sir! And Batman helped us on a case; I had gotten your scent when you arrived with his Bat mobile sir!"

Robin sighed "stop calling me sir." He let him go, something about the weird green kid made him trustworthy. "And while I'm dressed like this just call me Richard."

"Yes sir! I mean yes Robin, err Ri-Richard."

"Good. Well I'll see you Beast Boy, I gotta find my dorm."

"What dorm? I've been here for two years now I know where everything is."

Richard stopped and looked at Beast Boy, "Two years? You look like you're a freshman?"

Beast Boy stopped and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I, uh, kinda skipped grades 2 in fact, my parents were biologists and so studying has always been pretty easy to me. Plus I have a lot of real life experiences with a lot of the work."

"I see. Well do you know where the Titan's dorm is?"

Beast Boy's face lit quickly at the location, "That's my dorm! Come on I'm actually headed there!"

"Okay—"Richard was just finished thanking him, when he was pulled by the short green person. _He's Strong that's for sure._ He thought as he was pulled away from the city to a boat on the beach. "Why do we need a boat?"

"The dorm is on an island; it used to be connected, but an earthquake sent it a mile from the city." Beast Boy got on the boat and waited for Richard to board as well. The boat was not really all that big; barely big enough to hold them both and Richard's luggage. It was a bit rusted on the sides and had duct tape all over to patch up holes.

"You sure this boat is safe? It looks like it belongs in the junkyard."

"Aw come on it ain't so bad sure it needs a few fix ups but all in all it's a good ship, Cy and me call it the T-ship."

"Cy?"

"Oh, he's our dorm manager. He's really cool! I'm sure he'll love to meet you. We don't get many visitors, probably 'cause we live in an island."

"I see." _Or because you're a little too weird,_ Richard thought, but kept it to himself. _Beast Boy is a very cool guy so far, but he will certainly need some getting used to._

They arrived at the island and Richard's first thought was that it looked abandoned. The island itself had at least 3800 acres (almost 6 square miles) of woods and open land. In front of all that was a straight road to a very tall building in the form of a T, at least 20 floors tall; however, it looked like there had not been any funding to really care for it. The paint job was very faded and dirty, it could barely be noticed that it was blue. The windows were mostly shattered and filled with water and dirt spots; the front garden was full of weeds and only a few dandelions. In front of all that was a small poorly made port to keep the boat from floating away.

"Beast Boy this can't be the Titan dorm. It doesn't even look occupied." Richard grabbed his luggage and stepped out of the boat as Beast Boy tied the boat to the port.

"Aw, come on Richard it you're really bumming me out man. The building still works it has running water and electricity."

Richard decides it's best to let it go, he isn't here for luxuries anyways. If Bruce, his adoptive father, recommended the place, it was for a reason, and he really needed to prove himself again. He walks up the port before Beast Boy catches up. "So who else lives here?"

"Well, it's actually just you, Cy, Wally, and me. Wally is the Track and Field star, ever heard of him?"

"nope, never had the pleasure." He vaguely remembers the name from somewhere but he would rather let Beast Boy tell him; he needs intel about the town, well High School, it might as well be a town.

"He does the 1600, the 400, shot put, and long jump. He was the league champ for all four last year. He's a pretty cool guy but he tends to talk too fast for me to comprehend, usually disappears for most of the night."

"I see." _Wally definitely sounds like a prankster better watch out for him._

They arrive at the entrance and Beast Boy opens the door for Richard. As they enter Richard looks around the first thing he notices is the long red carpet leading to the elevator, followed by a few chairs, like if it was some sort of waiting room. The carpet, and all the chairs for that matter were very old and dusty. He then lets himself explore the room with his eyes, the room was huge, you could easily have a Basketball game in there. The walls were a beige color under all the dust accumulated by all the years of disuse and uncleanly habits. The ceiling was 2 floors high and had old florescent lights going across.

"Cy! I'm back!" Beast Boy called out and almost immediately there was a sound of footsteps far too heavy to be humans, and an almost camouflaged door near the elevator opened. The tall figure came into view, he was 6'3", with brown skin, where he was still human at least most of the man was mechanical parts with half of his head being human. The other half had a red eye in place of where his real eye would be, the top part, along with his shoulders, had a blue transparent casing. The rest of his body parts consisted of black and white coated metal.

"Hey B! Who's your friend?" Cy looked at Richard over.

"He's a new student, just moved in. His name is Richard. Richard this is the dorm manager Victor Stone, or how i like to call him Cyborg, Cy for short."

"Its a pleasure Richard, Bruce told me you'd be here I figured it would be on the first day of school, not a month in advance."

"So you know who bruce is then, I see why he recommended this place. So since you and Beast Boy are here I take it you have a secret base."

Beast Boy and Cyborg look at each other and laugh, "no theres no secret base here Richard, Beast Boy and I are retired. I haven't fought crime in years."

"Then why would Bruce recommend this place? He knows I came here to clean up the town of crime."

"Not sure, he didn't even tell me that was what you were here for," Cyborg checks his watch, "Its still a few hours before dinner time I'll tell you what, go unpack and after we'll treat you to my favorite pizza place. There you can tell us more as to why your here."

Richard accepts his offer and follows Cyborg to the elevators


	3. call me Raven

**finally got this chapter finished sorry it took so long I started college 3 weeks ago and is kept me busy. Well here it is**

**An**_** hour later in Sharp City's famous Pizza parlor**_

"Wait wait wait; so let me get this straight. Bruce sent you here to prove you are still useful just because Deathstroke shot your shoulder?"

Richard sighs, after being forced into an elevator that he doubted worked, he was given a room next to Beast Boy, which world have been fine if not for the fact that Beast Boy made a hole on the wall long ago and his room smelled like 50 different some one can smell like that he will never know.

After he had finished vn packing they went to the Pizea Parlor and sat at the balcony. Being alone there Cyborg decided it would be a good idea to give introductions. Since Richard was the new dormmate he was to go first.

"Yeah, one scew up and now I'm here, trying to prove the I can still fight crime without Bruce worrying for my safety."

Beast Boy grabs a pizza while Cyborg stares at him,"Kinda reminds me of your story, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy quickly became less attentive, like something he didn't want to remember was revealed; and it was. "Let's not talk about that, I still hate thinking about it"

Cyborg instantly noticed his accidental comment, "Sorry Grass Stain, didn't mean to bring it up."

Beast Boy didn't want to ruin the mood so he left. It still really bothered him; his past with the Doom Patrol. He didn't want to think about what happen. He decided to go to the comic book store maybe that would get his mind off things.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't like talking about his past; he's only told me once what happened and only because he had a nightmare about it."

Richard becomes interested; what could have happened to have depressed Beast Boy so much, who was usually so happy and cheerful. He decided to let it go, however, since even he had things he would not want to talk about. "Sounds rough."

"Well it's like most people, we all have our secrets and dark pasts."

"I can relate. Will he be OK? He left quite depressed."

"He'll be fine, just needs some time to cool off. Let's had out is almost closing time."

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the street depressed, how could he forget that the comic store closed early that day? He was really out of his game, and all for something that shouldn't bother him anymore. He decides to go check if Cyborg and Richard are still in the Pizza Parlor when He notices someone out of the corner of his eye in the alley way. At the sight of her Beast Boy froze; she was beautiful.

Her vampire-ish pale skin was flawless, her purple hair looked soft and smooth, her eyes, oh gods her eyes, aside from the way they showed her alertness to her surroundings, they shined so beautifully purple in the moon light. This girl in the matter of a second stole his heart, and as she collapsed to the floor he could only think of just how beautiful she looked falling unconscious... wait she's falling unconscious!

Beast Boy rushes over and kneels next to her checking her heart rate to make sure she's alive, she still had a pulse, a very lovely pulse too. He slaps himself back into focus this was no time for that. He decides to try and wake her; shaking her softly as he notices her clothes are a mess and she had injuries everywhere. "Excuse me miss, miss, miss wake up."

The girl hears a voice in the back of her conscious and she wonders who would bother the spawn of a demon. Sure, she didn't exactly look like a demon herself but she certainly didn't look human; who ever heard of a natural pale skinned and natural purple colored human?

She decides to try and ignore the person until the person shakes her harder and more. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine so please just leave me here."

"Who would leave someone on the floor when they're in your condition? Come on, you look like you haven't eaten in days I'll treat you and your injuries, and then if you want I'll leave you alone." As Beast Boy spoke, he picked the mysterious girl up, and put her arm over his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist to support her.

"why world gov help someone like me? Have you not noticed that I'm not from around here? I'm pretty much an illegal alien inhabiting your planet."

Beast Boy just couldn't help the laughter that came out of his mouth. "Oh, I noticed; I just happen to look like Martian the Manhunter's long lost cousin. You don't get much wierder than me."

The mysterious girl finally turns and opens her eye, and is surprised at what she sees. The person helping her was a boy no older than 14, he was shorter than her by a few inches, and looked like he hit the books every day. He had a t-shirt that was black with a purple stripe, going along the middle from the neckline to the hem, with beige colored khakis and black dress shoes. If his choice of clothes weren't weird enough as it is, his skin color and pointed ears certainly made you think so, he was green! From his hair to his toes, she's assuming, he was green.

"why are you green?"

"Didn't you hear me I'm Martian the Manhunter's cousin, he doesn't like taking about me because I can only shape-shift." The girl just looks at Beast Boy with an annoyed, unamused look. Beast Boy noticed the annoyance and decided it was not the time for jokes. "Tell you what, if you'll let me treat your injures, and get you some clothes, and something to eat; I'll tell you all about it."

The girl thought about her options, those strange creatures weren't following her anymore and she could really use some food and new clothes. Plus she was very curious about this boy that was completely green. "If you try anything weird..."

"Your allowed to do whatever you want to me besides I'm scrawny what could I possibly do to you?"

He had a point, so she allowed herself to be half carried to somewhere safer than the alley. "I'm Beast Boy, What's your name?" She looked at him, confused. Beast Boy? What type of name was that? But then again, her name wasn't much better.

"Everyone calls me Raven."

* * *

Cyborg and Richard were headed to back to the tower, having just finished playing for their meal. As they exited the Parlor they noticed a light up in the sky. "Hey Cyborg, that doesn't look like a star or a plane..."

"Well whatever it is its coming in fast!" just as Cyborg spoke they dodged as the strange object fell straight into the parking lot that they were just standing in. "Cyborg help the people get to safety." Richard hid into an alley and quickly changed himself into his Robin costume. Just as he came out, he noticed the object that had crashed was moving. As more smoke cleared he saw a girl where the object should've been.

He could tell she wasn't from Earth since her skin color was orange, but other than that she looked human, a very attractive human. She wore a black tank top that was much too small for her, and would've shown her stomach if it weren't for the metal armor shirt she had on underneath, that covered her entire body from her neck to apparently her wrists and ankles. He couldn't really tell as she had on a pair of black boots and gigantic handcuffs that seemed to cover her hand and up to her elbows. Other than that she had on a black miniskirt and a metal helmet that covered the sides of her face and her forehead. She pretty much looked like a war goddess.

She shouted in some strange language and began attacking the city. Robin thought she looked too innocent to really be evil, but then again so did Poison Ivy and he knows how well that turned out. So he arms himself with his birdarangs and goes to defeat this new enemy.


End file.
